


surprised

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Forcible Piss Drinking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spit Kink, Watersports, gagging, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: Acey shuddered, groaning, and ran his tongue over the tip of Joey's cock. Joey hissed, yanking on his hair. Acey lightly squeezed Joey's thighs, signaling that he wanted to stop, and stand up.Joey ignored him, a devious smirk tugging at his lips. A cold feeling washed over Acey, and shifted nervously, this time tapping on the side of Joey's hip, once again asking to be let up. Joey only ignored him again, and dropped his free hand to the back of his neck, holding him in place.Acey's brow furrowed, and he moved to break free of Joey's hold. Suddenly, warm liquid filled his mouth, and he sputtered, struggling to spit out the foul taste. Joey tightened his grip on him, holding him down, relieving himself. Acey screwed his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose, choking on Joey's piss.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Acey Slade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decompdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompdoll/gifts).



Acey's throat burned, stretching to its limit. His jaw was sore, drool steadily dripping down his chin. He coughed around Joey's cock, squeezing his eyes shut. He shifted his weight from one knee to the other, his feet falling asleep.

Joey gripped his dreads, twisting them around his hand, pulling Acey's hair hard. He grunted, gagging. Joey hummed, a proud smirk on his face, and merely shoved his cock deeper down Acey's throat.

Acey took a deep breath through his nose, trying to steady himself. He was gripping Joey's legs, his thumbs digging into his inner thighs. Joey rocked his hips forward, and Acey's nose brushed against the trail of hair on his lower stomach.

It wasn't long before hot cum was shooting down his throat, making him choke and spit around Joey's cock. Saliva and cum spilled from his lips as he tried to swallow the bitter taste. He gasped for air when he had finished, and gazed up at Joey with watery eyes.

Joey's face was red, his lips parted as he panted. His hand was trembling against Acey's scalp. He held his head down, forcing him to keep his softening dick in his mouth.

Acey shuddered, groaning, and ran his tongue over the tip of Joey's cock. Joey hissed, yanking on his hair. Acey lightly squeezed Joey's thighs, signaling that he wanted to stop, and stand up.

Joey ignored him, a devious smirk tugging at his lips. A cold feeling washed over Acey, and shifted nervously, this time tapping on the side of Joey's hip, once again asking to be let up. Joey only ignored him again, and dropped his free hand to the back of his neck, holding him in place.

Acey's brow furrowed, and he moved to break free of Joey's hold. Suddenly, warm liquid filled his mouth, and he sputtered, struggling to spit out the foul taste. Joey tightened his grip on him, holding him down, relieving himself. Acey screwed his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose, choking on Joey's piss.

Joey was moaning, his head thrown back like he was having the best sex of his life. Acey was gagging, piss dripping down his chin, down his neck, wetting the front of his shirt. He was forced to swallow, practically crying from disgust and humiliation.

Joey finally finished, after what felt like years to Acey, and released his hold on him. Acey scrambled backward, shoving himself away from Joey and spitting on the floor, his body shaking and heaving. "You're a fucking prick," he gasped out, ripping his piss-soaked shirt off.

Joey smirked, picking his jeans up from the floor. "Don't act like it wasn't fun," he admonished, stepping over Acey to walk to the bathroom.

Acey stayed where he was, ignoring him, and let him go to the bathroom alone.

So much for a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> have this kinda gross one-shot I wrote per request lmao  
> hmmm sorry it's short, I've never really written anything like this before, so let me know what you think!


End file.
